thevoicefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Coach/Mika
Mika est un coach de The Voice, la plus belle voix. Il a intégré l'équipe des coachs lors de la saison 3 en remplacement de Louis Bertignac. Biographie Né à Beyrouth le 18 août 1983 d'une mère libanaise et d'un père américain, Mika a un an lorsque sa famille quitte le Liban pour Paris, où il va à l'école maternelle. Il vit dans la capitale française pendant 8 ans et ensuite part vivre à Londres. Mika a deux sœurs aînées, Yasmine (DaWack) et Paloma. Il a également une sœur plus jeune, Zuleika et un frère plus jeune, Fortuné. Yasmine l'aide avec le visuel de ses œuvres (c'est elle qui a dessiné la pochette de l'album Life in Cartoon Motion). Lorsque Mika atteint l'âge de huit ans, son père est retenu à l'ambassade des États-Unis au Koweït pour des raisons de sécurité, pendant sept mois, au tout début de la Guerre du Golfe. Quand il déménage à Londres après huit ans passés en France, il passe d'un petit établissement scolaire à une énorme institution. C'est alors que Mika s'enferme dans le silence, qu'il brise en jouant du piano. C'est après avoir écouté Heart-Shaped Box de Nirvana qu'il écrit sa première musique, qu'il décrit comme une pièce instrumentale, au piano, « affreuse », appelée Colère. Il se découvre alors une passion pour l'opéra et une capacité vocale hors-normes. Mika étudie par la suite au lycée français Charles-de-Gaulle, où il est victime de harcèlement scolaire. Il a également à l'époque des problèmes de dyslexie. Il rencontre beaucoup de difficultés à 11 ans et est déscolarisé sur décision de sa mère pendant une période de 6 à 8 mois. Plus tard, il ira à la Westminster School, puis à la St Philips School de Kensington. À 19 ans, il obtient une place à la London School of Economics qu'il choisit de ne jamais fréquenter. Il parvient alors à intégrer le Royal College of Music, qu'il quitte pour une carrière solo. Il adresse des bandes de démonstration à plusieurs maisons de disques. On lui répond qu'il a du talent mais qu'il est trop différent, ce qui ne le décourage pas. L'une d'elles lui demande de chanter à la manière de Robbie Williams ou Craig David ; Mika refuse et écrit contre cette société une chanson - dont la rythmique est une citation du Mariage de Figaro. Il déclarera : « Vous voulez que je sois Craig David, je vais être Grace Kelly au lieu de ça et on verra toujours si vous voulez me faire un contrat »3. Et d'ajouter : « Ils ont lu les paroles et quand ils sont arrivés à la ligne qui dit “Est-ce que je dois paraître plus vieux, est-ce que je dois me mettre à genoux juste pour être sur votre étagère ?”, ils ont décidé de ne pas me rappeler. »3 Mika arrive ensuite dans une petite maison de disques qui fait faillite, lui donne l'album et dit : « Maintenant, pressez Play ». Pour Mika, ses influences semblent ailleurs comme il le dit : « J'ai grandi en écoutant beaucoup de choses, de Joan Baez à Dylan, de Serge Gainsbourg à de la musique flamenco. Avec l'âge, mes goûts sont devenus plus éclectiques mais je retourne toujours aux auteurs géniaux comme Prince, Queen, Elton John ou Michael Jackson. » Carrière musicale Les débuts professionnels de Mika dans la musique furent éclectiques. Il participa à des concerts de musique classique au Royal Opera House de Londres, écrivit des musiques d'ambiance pour les vols de British Airways ou encore composa la musique d'une publicité pour des chewing-gums. Ses premiers passages à la radio datent de septembre 2006 et de janvier 2007, sur la BBC Radio 2. Alors qu'on dit de sa tessiture qu'elle couvre 4 octaves, il affirme qu'elle est en réalité plus proche de 3 octaves et demie. Après avoir signé avec le label Casablanca Records, Mika enregistre un premier single Relax, Take It Easy, une version de 7 minutes, disponible uniquement en téléchargement, sortie en Angleterre en 2006. On retrouve sur ce titre la mélodie d'(I Just) Died in Your Arms de Cutting Crew, ainsi que l'introduction et la mélodie du fameux Spacer de Sheila & B.Devotion. Il est suivi d'un Maxi Dodgy Holiday disponible uniquement en téléchargement qui contient plusieurs extraits studio et live de son premier album Life in Cartoon Motion ; le magasin de musique iTunes Store a mis gratuitement à disposition, pendant une semaine, le titre Billy Brown, qui paraîtra par la suite sur son album. La sortie de l'album est précédée, en janvier 2007, d'un second single Grace Kelly, disponible uniquement en téléchargement et distribué par Universal Music. Grace Kelly fut le premier succès de Mika et occupa la première place des charts en Angleterre. Un CD de 12 minutes et une édition limitée (7 minutes) furent distribués le 29 janvier 2007, sur lesquels on peut trouver des remix de Tom Neville, Bimbo Jones, Linus Loves et Pull Tiger Tail. Life in Cartoon Motion, produit et mixé par Greg Wells à Los Angeles, sortit en février 2007. Cet album a pour thème principal la transition de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte6. Cet album traite également de sujets « difficiles » : l'homosexualité (dans Billy Brown, le protagoniste principal a une aventure avec un homosexuel), les discriminations sur les personnes fortes (dans Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), notamment, musique inspirée par un bar américain, le Butterfly Lounge, bar étant réservé aux « gros »)... Durant l'année 2007, l'album s'imposa un peu partout en Europe. Il devint notamment numéro un en Angleterre, en France, en Belgique et en Suisse. Il fut soutenu par plusieurs singles dont la ré-édition de Relax, Take it Easy, Love Today et Big Girl (You Are Beautiful). Il termina en tête des ventes annuelles d'album en France en 2007 et est certifié disque de diamant. En juin 2007, Mika entame sa tournée aux États-Unis et au Canada, accompagné de Sara Bareilles et de Natalia. En septembre 2007, Mika entame sa tournée européenne, le Dodgy Holiday Tours. Le 10 octobre, il est à Lille, en France, le 17 novembre, il commence la partie de sa tournée au Royaume-Uni, accompagné de Palladium. Une autre tournée est entamée en janvier 2008 en Amérique du Nord où il est accompagné de The Midway State, qui continue en février avec un arrêt à Los Angeles pour la 50e édition des Grammy Awards. Le 4 juillet 2008, Mika a donné un concert unique au Parc des Princes de Paris devant plus de 55 000 fans. Un décor, une mise en scène et une réorchestration de certains titres ont été imaginés pour ce concert. Mika y a d'ailleurs interprété le tube planétaire Grace Kelly en français, écrit par le chanteur Doriand. Il a également donné un concert au Vélodrome d'Arcachon le 14 juillet 2008 ainsi qu'à La Rochelle le 16 juillet dans le cadre du festival des Francofolies. En juin 2009, Mika a effectué une tournée européenne, pour la promotion de son nouvel EP intitulé Songs for Sorrow, qui contient 4 chansons inédites. Il s'est produit notamment en France, les 11 et 12 juin 2009 au Cirque d'Hiver Bouglione de Paris. Son deuxième opus, intitulé The Boy Who Knew Too Much, sortit le 18 septembre 2009. Le premier extrait de cet album s'appelle We Are Golden. Le deuxième single est Rain. Le troisième single est Blame It on the Girls. La tournée s'appellera l' Imaginarium Tour, et le spectacle est appelé 1955. La tournée commence fin 2009 et se termine fin 2010. En tournée en France en 2010, notamment à Paris Bercy, aux Eurockéennes de Belfort, au Festival de Nîmes, au Festival des Vieilles Charrues, au Festival de Carcassonne, au Festival Beauregard à Hérouville-Saint-Clair près de Caen, et finalement le 15 août 2010 à la Foire aux vins de Colmar où il a rempli les salles. Le 6 décembre 2010, sa statue au Musée Grévin à Paris est inaugurée. Mika a enregistré une chanson pour la BO du film Kick-Ass (sorti le 16 avril 2010 au cinéma en France) du même nom qui lui servira de single. Le 26 avril 2010 (le jour de sa première à Bercy), la station de radio Europe 1 lui consacre une journée spéciale. Il est présent toute la journée, non seulement en tant qu'invité, notamment dans l'émission de Laurent Ruquier On va s'gêner, mais aussi en tant que chroniqueur et présentateur, dans les émissions de Marc-Olivier Fogiel ou encore de Michel Drucker et Wendy Bouchard. Mika fera de nombreux concerts et festivals en 2011 dans toute l'Europe et en Asie également, dont notamment la seule date française de 2011 à Compiègne le 9 juillet. Il s'est produit au Paléo Festival Nyon, en Suisse, le samedi 23 juillet 2011, pour remplacer Amy Winehouse. Celle-ci s'était déprogrammée quelques semaines avant pour raisons de santé et est morte ce jour-là. Mika lui a dédié ce concert. Mika a sorti son troisième album le 17 septembre 2012 intitulé The Origin of Love. L'album contient quatre titres en français (Elle me dit, Karen, L'amour dans le mauvais temps et Un Soleil Mal Luné) ainsi que les titres Underwater, Origin Of Love, Make You Happy, Lola, Step With Me, Stardust, Kids, Love you when I'm drunk, Overrated, Popular Song, Emily, Heroes et Celebrate. Le premier single est Elle me dit. Discographie *Life in Cartoon Motion (2007) *The Boy Who Knew Too Much (2009) *The Origin of Love (2012) *No Place in Heaven (2015) Coach de The Voice Saison 3 Suite à la place libérée par le départ de Louis Bertignac, c'est Mika qui l'a remplacé. Chansons interprétées dans The Voice, la plus belle voix Saison 3 Autres Photos MikaS3.png|Photo officielle Saison 3 Vidéos Catégorie:Coach Catégorie:Équipe Mika Catégorie:Saison 3